


Lookaway

by YlviscestAnon



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Break Up, Drabble, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1295329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlviscestAnon/pseuds/YlviscestAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partially inspired by the song 'Cup of Coffee' by Garbage ; Ylvis breaks up professionally - and privately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lookaway

When he had to look down at his brother’s eyes, it felt like there were a million miles between them - they sat at a café in Oslo, tucked away from people, Vegard trying not to look back at him with almost anger in his eyes. He still wanted the other man, he could taste the taste of Bård’s lips on his own, but there would be no more Bård.

There was just no way that this was going to work - they had two different lives, two very different lives, even though they shared most things, even their friends…. Now they would surely be split up, even though there was no way that they could know what the real reason behind the professional breakup was.

'Professional' breakup. That was what was everything wrong going on, the fact that it wasn't actually very professional at all. Somewhere along the road, lines had been crossed, and they were both married men - no one could deny that - but the fact, the very idea they were having an affair with one another, it would be far too scandalous for anything. It would rock the worlds of everyone.

Their families would never speak to them again, their friends, no one - they would have to build up lives again from the bottom up, somewhere far away, somewhere where no one knew their name and no one knew of the country - the Seychelles, Lithuania, somewhere, somewhere where they’d need to both learn a new language…

but the thing they were forgetting is they’d be apart. Vegard snapped to attention, looking to Bård, his gaze frazzled and his throat choking air back and forth. “Are you sure about this,” was the quiet voice that came over a plate of pasta and a small cup of coffee. There was a silence, a deathly one, a kind of end of all ends.

They’d continue on with their families, they both quietly decided, but there would be no more contact. There was a small ring they both kept on their pinky finger, something to symbolize /something/, as the affair had gone on for quite long enough by now.

All Vegard could keep thinking in his mind was that he was a loser, that surely he did something to cause this - but he didn’t know the same thing was going through Bård’s head. They were both unsure and afraid, but Bård shook his head when asked if he was sure, and the ring was slid over the table.

It would be the end of an era - they had years of working behind them, though, years of memories, but these weren’t the type of things they were thinking of quite yet. All they could think of was the fact they had lost the person they loved, and neither of them really knew why - but it was one day in October, over cups of coffee, their stomachs churning with acid and their heads bemoaning in pain and suffering the future fate of being alone.


End file.
